A Bleached Fairy Tail
by gamabunta for the win
Summary: Yachiru is in love with Wendy, but Wendy has a crush on Erza. So when her and Wendy go on a mission together, she sees this as a chance to finally get with her. Warnings! Yuri, lesbians, possible futa, and swearing. Don't like, don't read! Pairings: Wendy and Yachiru, Erza and Kagura, Cana and Mirajane, Lisanna and Milianna.


**I am back, and this time I'm coming at you with a Fairy Tail yuri story. Now for all you Bleach fans out there this is a small cross-over, but nothing huge, which is why I'm leaving it just in Fairy Tail fanfics.**

**This is mainly about Wendy and Yachiru (from Bleach) and how they fall in love. There will also be other yuri pairings, along with a few possible straight pairings just so you know. There may also be a small amount of futa in here later on.**

**Warnings: yuri, futa, lesbians, swearing, and possible lemons later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Lucy and Erza would be together. :)**

**If you do not enjoy reading stories like this one, then don't read it, there's a warning for a reason! Also review and pm me about ideas and feedback you have for the story. As per usual any and all flamers will be sacrificed to Jashin! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Wendy sighed dreamily from her spot at the bar, as she watched Erza break up another fight between Grey and Natsu. After joining Fairy Tail, she had almost instantly developed a big crush on the Titiana, and made no effort to hide it.

She, among many of the other female members of the guild, was a very proud lesbian and when she first met the scarlet haired knight, she was instantly infatuated with her.

**Flashback (When Wendy first joined Fairy Tail)**

"All right, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail, Wendy!" Said Mirajane as she finished applying the guild mark to the girl.

"Thanks Mirajane... um can I ask you a question?" Wendy asked with a slight blush on her face as she looked up at the taller woman. Mira nodded at her, her polite smile never leaving her face. "Well I was wondering... do you know if Erza is seeing anyone right now?" She asked rather quickly.

Mira gained a surprised look on her face as she looked at the young teen, but that look quickly morphed into a playful smile. "Aw, does our newest member have a little crush on Erza?" She asked teasingly.

Wendy's blush became brighter at Mira's words, but she nodded none the less. "M-Maybe, so does she or doesn't she?" She asked trying to fight down her own embarrassment.

Mira's playful smile became a sad one as she looked at the young dragon slayer. "Well no, but Erza has never been on a date in her life, I know she's a lesbian from the times she's checked me out." She said, feeling bad at having to pop the girl's bubble. But wendy didn't seem deterred, if anything she looked even happier!

"That's great, all I have to is convince her to go out with me." She said smiling brightly as she thought of how to win the scarlet haired girl's love. She then refocused her attention onto the barmaid. "So how are things between you and Cana going Mira?" She asked teasingly as she looked at the blushing **take-over** mage.

**Flashback End**

From that point on Wendy was constantly doing everything in her power to get closer to the **requip** mage, from going on missions together, to blatantly asking her out on dates, which were unfortunately rejected each time.

Sitting next to her was her best friend, Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru had joined the guild about seven months ago, when she arrived at the guild's door with a few very serious injuries. Makarov instantly brought her to Porlyusica to be healed, being the kind grandfather figure he is.

When she woke up nearly a week later, she asked to see Makarov and told him, along with the rest of the guild what happened. She had been traveling with her uncle Kenpachi when they were attacked by a dark guild. And while Kenpachi was an excellent swordsman, he knew he wouldn't be able to take them all on at once, especially with Yachiru there.

So he told her to run to the nearest light guild while he fought them off. Of course Yachiru protested, saying that she could fight to, but Kenpachi was having none of it and sent her off. Unfortunately, a few of the dark guild members saw her try to run and went after her, she was able to fight them off with her katana, but had received very serious wounds, and barely managed to limp to the guild.

After finishing her story, many of the guild were sympathetic towards her. Makarov knew that Kenpachi was most likely dead and so he asked Yachiru if she would like to join there guild. At first she was going to decline the offer, hoping instead to try and find her uncle, but then she caught sight of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

She had dark blue hair, going down to her butt, and big brown eyes. When she saw her, Yachiru could swear her heart had skipped a beat, and had instantly accepted the offer to join the guild.

From there her and Wendy had become great friends. She originally intended to ask Wendy out on a date after she had found out she was a lesbian as well, but then Wendy had told her about her not so secret crush on the legendary Titiana.

Yachiru directed an angry glare at the scarlet haired mage as she let her thoughts turn angry. _'What does she have that I don't?' _She questioned in her mind. _'Other than big breasts, a killer figure, and an S rank status.' _She thought rather dejectedly as she looked down at her own severely lacking chest.

"Hey Yachiru-chan." Wendy said softly as she looked at her friend, who seemed to be lost in her own little world. Yachiru's head snapped up when she heard her name being called and her eyes locked onto those of Wendy.

She quickly lost herself in the big brown orbs. _'How can anyone one have such big, beautiful eyes?' _She thought to herself dreamily. She was so enraptured by Wendy's eyes that she didn't notice said girl calling her name.

That is until she heard a yell. "Yachiru, snap out of it!" Wendy yelled while waving her hand in front of her friends face, trying to wake her up from her day dreams. When she saw that she had the girls attention, she beagn talking again. "Man, did you even her a word I said to Yachiru-chan?" She questioned, wondering if her friend had completely zoned out.

"S-Sorry Wendy-chan, what were you saying?" She asked trying to fight down the blush she felt coming on from being caught staring.

Wendy sighed and began talking again. "I was asking you if you wanted to go on a mission with me, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia." She said. Yachiru was taken aback by the people she said they would be doing the mission with.

"I can understand Lucy and Levy, since their dating, but why Juvia?" She asked curiously. It wasn't that she didn't like the blue haired mage, It was just she creeped her out. Juvia is constantly stalking the supposed love of her life, Mira, despite the fact that Mira is dating Cana.

"Well she needs money, andthe only other person going on a mission today is Erza, and you know how she is with her." She said, cringing a bit at the thought of what happened last time Juvia and Erza were alone together. Juvia had accused Erza of trying to seduce 'her' Mira, leading to the start of an all out brawl.

"But if Erza's going on a mission, why aren't you going with her?" She asked, inwardly hoping that Wendy had finally given up her crush on the scarlet haired mage.

"Well I would've, but it's an S rank mission." She said, a bit disappointed, not noticing the way Yachiru's face got a downtrodden expression on it. "Besides, you and I haven't been on a mission together in awhile."

Yachiru instantly perked up at this. "All right, when do we leave?" She asked.

"Two hours, pack enough food and clothes for about two weeks." Wendy said, happy that her friend would be accompanying her on the mission.

"All right, I'll meet you here in two hours." Yachiru said as she walked off, a plan already forming in her head. She could finally get the time with Wendy, to finally ask her out, away from Erza.

* * *

**Main Pairing: **

**-Y****achiru and Wendy**

**Side Pairings: **

**-Lucy and Levy**

**-Cana and Mirajane**

**-Erza and Kagura**

**-Lisanna Milianna**


End file.
